Shattered Reality
by Kaishi no Kokuei
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto has never existed the 13 years he has been alive were a fluke. Watch as the real person behind the mask called comes into play and what would become of his friends...READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Naruto would kick so many asses but mostly Sasuke's for being a brooding bastard

Naruto returns to life for a second time but during the same life time.

Everybody's being mean to Sakura and Sasuke for being such assholes/ bastards

Naruto/Hanabi

NO they are the same age and the story will make sense…I hope

Yo I'm Back sorry to keep you all down while I hade my 'Mega writer's block of Doom' but I'm back now I've decided to rewrite this the first two chapters will be pretty much the same except for some small changes but they will greatly impact the future of this story. Anyway If you read My first story "Lost in The Hourglass" which I delete you are in Luck I decided to scrap the first version of it and build it up again I expect to be done the first part of it soon so please be a bit patience with me a bit longer…Thank you for all you support!!!

Shattered Reality

Prologue: What am I?

My name is Uzumaki Naruto but that's not my real name it's Juuyoku no Ryuujin and this is the second time I've died you now might be thinking 'How the Hell is that possible' well the life I live before me 13 years spent at Konoha was over 100,000 years ago I'm 20,000 years older than the fox that is sealed in my stomach. But back then I was sort of the Sasuke of that time but I didn't brood I was just detached to those around me I was one of the smartest beings alive during that time having learned things that the people of now could never understand and have a library of fighting styles and techniques stored in my head. Now I guess you're thinking 'If he was such a smart guy why did he act like a complete idiot' well that was I forgot who I was when I was reborn as Naruto and only the shock of being dead jogged my memory. But now you are guessing 'What hell like that going to do you any good now' well how wrong you are due to the Kyubi not wanting to die he sent me back to the realm of the living except with all my memories and powers which it quite a lot. I bet that right about now you are really confused like 'How I was able to attain such power if I've been dead' well I said I was dead but that didn't mean I passed on in fact if it wasn't for the Yondaime Hokage I would still be a floating specter. Speechless right I was to at first but the stupid sealing jutsu of his went horribly wrong instead of sealing it within himself then dragging the Kyubi into the after life he forcibly ripped my soul back into existence and sealed into me. Ha! I can just imagine the looks on those people faces when they hear this well to bad they think I'm dead but not for long. I mean a couple of weeks have passed since the whole 'Valley of the End' thing with Sasuke but today I will return with the same name as a reminder to all those who have known this 'Naruto' that I will continue his nindo, Ninja way, (AN: Naruto is really dead or well that personality) in his honor. Well here goes nothing…

Konoha Gate

About 10 miles away no one would notice that that in that specific spot a new turning point would change the history of the world as a being of great power came back, a being who less than a month ago had his very existence scorned by the very people he had vowed to protect, a 'brother' who had tried to kill him that will now be seen as a hero for killing his best friend, and family that had died when Naruto had that will only be reborn as he had been. This new 'Naruto' walk walking though the forest was very similar in look to that of the old the only thing that was different was that he had a single jagged line across each of his cheeks and instead of his Yellow sun-kissed blond hair and blue eyes they were both silver. The Chunin gate guards looked as a boy looking no older that 8 years old stepped and dressed in a silver bordered with black outfit (shirt and pants) out of the forest with out a single mark on him which was not quite right seeing as just a week ago Otokagure, the village hidden in the Sound, declared war on them and that forest had plenty of wild animals that could easily make a snack out of the boy.

"I would like to join the Ninja ranks of the Konohakagure, the village hidden in the Leaves" said this silver haired boy

"Do you have any I.D.?" asked a teen with dark hair tied up in a pony tail to resemble a pineapple

"Sorry I don't as I'm only eight and by myself" said the boy again

"I'm sorry but we will need the Hokage's decision for this" the Pineapple-headed teen said with a sign and a mutter that sounded oddly like 'troublesome'

"Very well" said the Silver haired boy

"Might I ask you name?" the teen said again

"It is Kouryuu" the silver haired boy said while the other boy flinched at the sight of a long deed friend over lapping the young boy

Then a couple minutes later the Hokage appeared before the gate seeing the Silver haired look-alike of Naruto and was struck by the resemblance just only a few details were off but if not for them he could be a younger version of the Naruto they knew. The Hokage knew her conscience would not let go away knowing she had sent a person who so closely resembled the person she thought of as a son.

"Ok let him in and send him to my office" said the loud feminine voice of the Hokage called out.

Minutes later Kouryuu would be walking to the Hokage's apartment along the way he saw all his 'old' friends and what he could see his 'death' has definitely major impact on them as they all seemed to sulk except his two old teammates they were looking smug with the death of the 'Dobe'. He then an hour later of filling out his application forms as well as his citizen's forms then he would head out to his place of residence which was ironically the same one he had before he died except it was a lot cleaner and neater. Kouryuu would then after getting his place all settled he would then go to Ichiraku's for his still favorite meal even from when he was the 'former' Naruto.

"Hello" said Kouryuu

"Hi, may I take you Order" the waitress at the counter said

"May I have 5 large bowls of Miso Ramen, please" said Kouryuu kindly

"Yea coming Right up" she said then a couple minutes later she brought his order

"Here you go" she said while setting the bowls of Ramen in front of him

Which he quickly devoured his meal like a starved animal but oddly enough he eat in a manner that was respectful then paid and left hearing a 'Come again' from behind he waved at it with a nod then ran off to sleep and prepare for his first day at the academy as all children would.

The Next Morning

"BEEP...BEEP…BEEP BE-CRUNCH" Naruto silenced the infernal racquet that what alarm clock by crushing it

"Damn now I'm going to have to buy a new one" he said while he got ready to leave when he noticed the time along with the remains of a dozen other crushed clocks

"HOLY CPAP I HAVE 10 MINUTES TO GET TO THE ACADEMY" he yelled as he went into hyper-mode and zipped out of his apartment and ran through the streets to the bystanders it looked as if a silver streak was passing though

"Damn I made it" Naruto said while shutting behind him only to notice that the class was fill with kids a couple of years older than himself and one white-eyed girl his age in the back of the room

"Welcome you must be..." Iruka scanned the list only to see the new member of his classes name but only to look up and exclaim "…NARUTO"

"Umm…My name's Kouryuu" Naruto said nervously

"Well Kouryuu the Hokage was impressed you came through forest surrounding Konoha and come out with a single mark so she decided to move you up a couple of classes" said Iruka with a little uneasiness that this child had the same looks as his dead son, a.k.a. the old Naruto.

"Ok" He said while taking an empty seat in the back of the room

"Ok any Questions on as why Naruto is here?" Iruka asked the class

"Yea how did he make it here unharmed with all the wild animals and Oto-nins (Sound Ninjas) in the forest with the war going on?" whispered one student

"Yea he must have had some help" another said

"Yea have him perform at least a Bushin (clone) jutsu to show us that he wasn't lying" another said

"I can't do a bushin" a voice interrupted

"WHAT? Then why are you even in this class" shouted a student

"Ahem let me rephrase that I can't do a normal bushin but I can do a variation" said Naruto who walked up to the front of the room

"Then show us" said the first student who spoke up before

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said while looking to his teacher who just nodded

"Chakra Bushin (Chakra Clone)" said Naruto and without any hand seals which stunned everybody as they seen a perfect clone fazed into existence

Meanwhile the Hyuga in the activated her Byakugan while she noticed that both Kouryuu' had a chakra system as well as internal organ Hanabi didn't say anything still thinking that he was still below her.

"Thank you, Now please return to your seat" said Iruka while Naruto dismissed his clone then sat back down.

The next couple of days were annoying as they were nothing but a petty review to Naruto +100,000 year old mind and as well as the older kids trying to pick on him…hint the keyword 'trying' they just ended up in a world of pain that has never been known before as Naruto used on of his most deadly techniques on them the 'Suukoujutsu: Hyakuman Shishou no jutsu' which was basically a Tsunade-type strength kick to the Groin area which not only breaks the pelvis bone but leave the victim to fall from 100 feet they flew into the by the force of the kick. Needless to say Naruto became the 'Top Dog' as no male would want to experience that move ever but Naruto also gained two enemies with becoming the 'best' one took the form of Hyuga Hanabi and the other was the dreaded Fan girls that haunt the reality of every prodigy and badass. But in some amazing way he got rid of them and without losing the virginity oh his newest incarnation it seems that if you are polite to them and become friends with them they which seemed to diminish the flame that drove them to become his 'first' but it also added to all the women that wanted him which in fact was most of Konoha's single female population. I mean really Kouryuu wasn't technically a virgin who would be after over a hundred millenniums, he had a healthy sex drive but at the moment he has a new incarnation/body which is currently a virgin and him doing the deed as is right now is kind of creepy. Kouryuu in between his few seconds of free time established his priorities which consisted of just becoming Kouryuu and keeping that way. So all ended well that day but tomorrow was a new day along with new challenges meaning Hanabi wanted another fight along with a bunch of other low powered jackasses.

"You, Kouryuu, are now said to be the best in the class when I really am. I challenge you" demanded Hanabi as class ended

"Yeeeaaa…can we do this later I mean it's been a long day" said Naruto yawning

"No we must do battle now unless you forfeit" said Hanabi

"Fine just leave me alone" said Naruto

"What you are? A coward running from battle like of which crumples in the presence of the power of the Hyuga clan" scoffed Hanabi

"An unnecessary battle might I remind you…and what power are you talking about the one to glare at every little thing in existence" said Naruto over his shoulder as he walked out of the class room

"Ha! I bet your running because you know I'm better than you" said Hanabi

"Ah…no I going home not running and I don't think you're better than me I'm just tired and talking with you make my brain rot" said Naruto as he continued to walk leaving Hanabi

About a mile away for the academy Naruto met Hyuga Neji on the same road the 'met' at the same restaurant. Then somehow managed to get into a conversation about centrifugal force and its affects on chopsticks…neither one knew how it got to that point but needless to say it was very interesting. A coincidental fact that appeared later that day was that Neji's Kaiten could now be used in a similar aspect to a certain 'big-boned' ninja's Nekudan Shesha.

"Yo" said Naruto as he brought a hand up to greet his newly found acquaintance

"Hello Kouryuu" said Neji with a nod

"Where you headed?" asked Naruto

"To pick up Hanabi-sama at the academy" answered Neji

"Well I feel bad for you, she is quite the character compared to that Hinata-girl at the restaurant" said Naruto

"Yes she is quite the person compared to Hinata it's hard to imagine their sisters" agreed Neji

"Well see ya later" said Naruto as he once again walked off

"Yea see ya" said Neji

Later That Night

Seven years ago cloud tired to abduct a young Hyuga Hinata but failed as the jonin from Kumo that tried to do the actually abducting was killed by Hyuga Hiashi and young Hinata returned to her home. But tonight they would try again and they would not accept failure at any cost. The three jonin at midnight would infiltrate the Hyuga Complex and kidnap one Hyuga Hanabi. But they were caught off guard by underestimating the young Hyuga's skill with the Juken style. As one of their members could vouch as he was killed by a lucky blow to the heart but the other 2 regained their bearings rather quickly and brought the young girl down quickly. Moving quickly they overtook her then bound and gagged her as they then hauled ass to get out of the Land of Fire and make it across the border to the Land of Cloud but to bad for them that Naruto was out that night to get some ramen in the local area but instead he ran into two Kumo-nins carrying his classmate. Now was an awkward sight for the '_young_' boy I mean you go out to for a midnight snack and run into your bound and gagged classmate being carried by to ninja's

"What are you doing" said Kouryuu from behind them the Nins wasted no time in attacking him as they know they cannot let anyone know they had a kidnap Hyuga with them otherwise it would mean a very bad war for Kumo.

Hanabi who was awake during the whole thing struggled to get free as she knew what would happen to her if they actually made it to Kumo but they had her tied up good. She was about to give up hope when she heard Kouryuu's voice behind her she grew worried for her classmate as she knew she would be the cause of his death, she didn't like him but she didn't hate him either she tried to scream for him to run but the word wouldn't make it past the gag over her mouth. Kouryuu knew this was a notion to war and they now had to kill him but that wasn't going to happen for two reasons they couldn't beat him even in he was the one bound, gagged, chained, restrained by a million different ways then the second reason was he knew what would become of Hanabi she would be nothing more than a breeding factory and he didn't want that for anyone regardless of who they are. The cloud ninjas were now growing desperate this kid was taking to long to dispose of and at any second the whole village would become aware of the missing Hyuga Heir and Hiashi would not sleep until he had his daughter back. Naruto was busy '_fighting_' the two jonins but they weren't the problem is was the way he had to defeat them without showing to much power in front of the girl that was his classmate.

'Screw it they would eventually find out later' thought Kouryuu as he decided to stop holding back and quickly dispose of the two ninjas

"Katon: Shibari Kaijin no Jutsu" shouted Kouryuu with his hands in the 'tiger' seal

The two enemy ninjas suddenly noticed they couldn't move as well they felt heat surrounding them and as any person would do in extreme pain they screamed but were soon muffled as something entered their open mouths burning them. Hanabi watched in fascination as Naruto used an unknown fire jutsu than in which the nearby trees turned to super-heated ash and enshrouded the two ninjas leave not a trace of them as the ashes floated away. Kouryuu then came into her sight of vision cutting her free and tried to help her up.

"I don't need your help I can do i-" but was cut off as she stood only for a second to only plummet to the ground as her still weary body couldn't handle it but before she hit the ground a pair of arms slipped themselves under her knees and to her back

"There's nothing wrong with getting a little help" said Kouryuu with his usual 'I'm so innocent and cool you have to love me even though I'm not intentionally doing it'-heartbreaking smile while looking at a blushing Hanabi in his arms

"I don't need your help" she mumbled as she avoided his gaze knowing all to well her face was a bright crimson

"Well whether you like it or not you're getting it" said Kouryuu as he stated to make his way back to Konoha hopping from branch to branch. Hanabi was tired and soon the warm body that was carrying her seemed so much more alluring as gentle sway of his movement lulled her to sleep. Kouryuu soon noticed the small Hyuga had fell asleep against his chest with a content smile on her face shrugging he just continued onward

Hanabi who had been wide awake one moment was soon lured to sleep by the gentle beating heart of Kouryuu as she was still being held in his arms as he carried her back to Konoha she rest her head against his chest and brought her hand up to grab his shirt instinctively which she know she had done but made to notion to stop it as she was at peace in his arms. Naruto had been unaware to her small movements as he decide to keep a close look out on his surroundings as there were still Oto-nins on the loose but he could finally start to slow down as he ran into Hiashi near the Gates of Konoha who looked ready to rip some balls off then shove them up the asses of the ones do dared kidnap those of his family. The Hyuga maybe a rather cold individual at a glance and would seem to not care for the well being of his daughters but that's not true if you get to really know Hiashi he would be the perfect image on a protective father on steroids. Speaking of which, Hiashi was at the gate ready to jump into the forest for his daughter but most of his worrying stopped when he saw a silver haired boy in silver clothing approach him with his daughter in hand or rather in both his arms and was asleep in the boy's arms then recognized the boy as the boy who recently joined Konoha.

"Boy what are you doing?" asked Hiashi in a tone that said 'one wrong thing and you will die in the most horrible way that was imagined by the Shinigami

"Returning this young girl to her family, which I suspect is you" said Kouryuu in a calm tone while trying to hand over Hanabi to the older Hyuga male that was most likely her father…only to find that she would not release his shirt

"Umm yea a little help please?" asked Kouryuu to the Hyuga Clan head as he quite literally pulled a crow bar out of nowhere and tried to pry the little girls hands from his shirt in which he succeeded in…only to have her arms wrap around his neck

"…yeeaaaa I believe I need some help" Kouryuu repeated to the cold visage of the Hyuga Leader who you could tell had his inner smirk on

"No just follow me" he demanded as he started to walk back to the Hyuga Complex with Kouryuu in tow a few minutes later they came to the gates of the complex as the Guards addressed their clan leader

"Hiashi-Sama" they both said in a synchronized voice and stepped aside to allow him and his guest to enter

Kouryuu still followed the man known as Hiashi who was definitely Hanabi's father to the dining room and motioned to him to have a seat across from him.

"Who are you" asked Hiashi

"Kouryuu" said Naruto

"Kouryuu...who?" again asked Hiashi

"Just Kouryuu I have on surname" said Naruto

"I see" said Hiashi

"What exactly happened and how did you mange to retrieve my daughter from to jonin when you yourself are naught but an academy student?" asked Hiashi a couple seconds later

"There is a saying 'Don't judge a book by its cover'" quoted Kouryuu

"Indeed but then you are saying you are very much stronger than you appear to be" replied Hiashi to Kouryuu quote

"Yes I am saying that but just not out loud. Now were is her room" said Naruto

"I will show you" said Hiashi as he led Kouryuu down a couple hallway then into a to a large room decorate with some small assortments Kouryuu then made his way to the Futon and laid Hanabi on who still hadn't let go of his neck and it seemed she didn't plan on it either by the way her grip tightened when he tried to dislodge her arms from his being. Once again Kouryuu used his amazing ability to pull object from nowhere, by pulling out a small fluffy dragon plushie with ten wings. Using his newly found weapon he pressed it right up against her chest…and the reation was immediate her arms loosed and wrapped themselves around the doll and Hanabi let out a cute sigh and snuggled/cuddled with the doll.

"I have no thoughts on staying over or be apart of any controversies that will accompany it" said Kouryuu to Hiashi as he pulled the covers over Hanabi

"I see then I shall accompany to the Gate" said Hiashi as they both soon head toward the gate

"You are welcome back here anytime" said Hiashi to Kouryuu as they approached the gate

"Thank you…tell her she can keep the doll" Naruto said in return knowing this was Hiashi's way of a thank you and they then departed ways

The Next Morning at the Academy

Hanabi came into the room carrying a familiar looking silver shirt which was washed and neatly folded in her arms as she made he way to Kouryuu who was yet again sleeping on his desk then made a motion to tap him on the shoulder but before he could do that his voice sounded out

"G'morning Hanabi" he said with his head on the desk still

"I came to thank you" she said with a slight hesitation and a tint of rose across her cheeks

"No thanks needed" said Kouryuu as he shook her extended hand

"Would you like to go get something to eat during lunch after school" he asked seeing as they were now friends, or rather he thought they were friends because he saved her life.

"Y-y-yes-ss" she stammered much like her older sister and to which Kouryuu couldn't help but make a comment on

"Ha-ha it looks like you and Hinata are sisters after all" laughed Kouryuu which served to make her take on a deeper shade of red

"I like it" he said leaving her turn a shade of deep red that could only be matched her sister and then made her way back to hear seat and everyone that had watched were left in shock that 'THE' Hyuga Hanabi, the cold…no chilling…no just down right freezing Heir to one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha, had melted at the hands of Kouryuu, the newest and most mysterious member of Konoha, and soon enough the fan girls had started to send death glares at the still blushing Hyuga. A couple hours later they headed toward the Hyuga Complex for some lunch courtesy of Hanabi saying it was the least she could do but in truth she just wanted to see her father's reaction toward him if it was positive then she might have a potential suitor that she just might like but he didn't need to know that. During lunch they still haven't seen Hiashi so Hanabi made up the excuse of them to get a little warm up so they headed toward the dojo while Kouryuu played obvious to her feelings as he already knew she had a crush on him being alive for some 100,000 years thought him to read people emotions and so far Hanabi's crush was way to obvious than Jiraiya advertising his books…to the women…at the hot springs…nude…to him so he decided to play innocent and obvious. Upon reaching the Dojo they found Hiashi training with and teaching Neji on some more of the advanced forms and techniques of the Juken style and were greeted by both inhabitants

"Hanabi, Kouryuu -san" said Hiashi while Neji just nodded in their direction

"Hi" said Kouryuu simply

"Father, Neji" said Hanabi who was a little shock that her father replied to them first rather than the reverse

"Kouryuu -san brings you here?" asked Hiashi

"Well I offered to get Lunch with Hanabi but she insisted we come here" said Kouryuu

"Very well continue on then" said Hiashi accepting the answer seeing a Kouryuu was an immediately trustworthy guy and he still owes the guy for having a hyuuga clan memeber

"Okay" said Kouryuu then turned his head toward Hanabi to inquire what she wanted to do

"Well how about we train seeing as father and Neji are doing the same" she said while Kouryuu smiled and nodded at her

So for the next 3 hours they trained well more like Hanabi trained Kouryuu helped her a lot on her Juken style as did the two other Hyugas in the room so she then made a lot of progress on her style that day Hinata was out on a mission with her team so she wasn't there.

'Husband-to-be' thought Hanabi with a slight daze day-dreaming about her future filled with the love of someone she can respect

'Possible suitor' thought Hiashi with serious consideration thinking about future heirs and how powerfully the clan will be along with his daughter's happiness

'Most likely me new brother-in-law or cousin-in-law' thought Neji with some happiness at the prospect of having a new friend join his family, in the short amount of time they were with each other Kouryuu firmly solidified his friendship with the Hyuuga Genius

'Oh shit I know what they're thinking' thought Naruto with some panic as he had been in this situation before…many times…and as such its always another family member that walks in with no idea what going on give Kouryuu a reason to get his ass out

As if on cue Naruto got a lucky break as Hinata entered though the door and gave Naruto the perfect/usual idea for an escape plan.

"TheHokageneedsmeandIneedHinatatoshowmethewaythere…SoBye (The Hokage needs me and I need Hinata to show me the way there…So Bye)" Kouryuu said really fast then grabbed Hinata by the hand and pulled her out of the building needless to say this would continue to happen every five days until both Hanabi and Kouryuu took the genin exams early.

Time Skip (About a half year later) to the Team Announcements

Both prodigies' took the exam early after Iruka discussed their habits and how easily they are passing their class with the hokage. This of course was met with a lot of opposition at first but Haishi soon stepped in and with a move of great political power he manage to get the council to agree to the early exam for the two. The genin exams was the same as last time so Kouryuu passed with flying colors and named the rookie of the year as he topped Hanabi in a taijutsu fight which he won quite easily as he was better that her in fighting in all aspects…along with every one else in the rest of the world

"Due to out irregular amount of genins that have passed there will be two students joining an already existing team. Hyuga Hanabi and Naruto please step forward and go to Training area 7 to join you team, lead By Hatake Kakashi." He said as they left then continued to name the teams while all the girls protested why they couldn't be on the same team as 'their' silver haired 'angel' and why did it have to be the Human ice cube

Training Area 7

When they reached the field there was a pink haired girl with a HUMONGOUS forehead and a pink dress sat under the single tree that was in the middle of the field while a boy with black hair stinking up like a ducks butt and a blue high collar shirt that had a fan on the back and a pair of tan khaki pants was practicing some taijutsu moves. Kouryuu and Hanabi were a little confused at the actions of the walking billboard seemed to be just outright string with hears in its eyes at the kid who has a second ass coming out of his head.

"Yo is this team 7" Yelled out Kouryuu

"Yea why" asked the girl in pink

"Were your new teammates" said Hanabi with no emotion

"Yea like you could pass at the age you're at" said the boy with a scoff

"Yea Sasuke-kun's right" said girl in pink

"Yo I see you have met the new recruits" called out Kakashi in a tree appearing (AN: Kakashi is only training team 7 because Tsunade made it a mission for him to make sure Sasuke doesn't runaway again…alive)

"What how could they pass the Genin exams they way to young" said Sasuke

"As I recall in a book there was an Uchiha Itachi that was a jonin at your age" said Kouryuu

"Don't mention his name" said the Boy identified as Sasuke said while he walked off

"Kakashi-sensei I have a question why are there four people on this team" asked Hanabi

"Well since there was a third person for your team they decided to stick you with a more experienced team instead" said Kakashi

"But what happened to this teams third member" asked Kouryuu faking curiosity

"He died about half a year ago, such a bright soul too" said Kakashi sadly then walked away remembering the Naruto of old

"Okay now that the whole team is here introduce yourselves" said Kakashi

"Uchiha Sasuke" said the dark haired boy

"Haruno Sakura" said the girl with the huge forehead and Pink hair

"Hyuga Hanabi" said Hanabi

"Kouryuu, I have no surname" said Kouryuu while he got a gasp from the older members

"So they decided to stick another dobe on our team" said Sasuke with a smug tone

"Sasuke" admonished Kakashi

"Dobe, the only dobe I see is the one who hasn't passed a chunin while I am both young and stronger than you have made a genin already" commented Kouryuu which fired up Sasuke

"Shut up dobe Sasuke-kun could kick your ass" said Sakura

"Now, now were a team here" said Kakashi while hoping this would stop them

"Fine then I challenge the dobe so taijutsu sparring match" said Sasuke

"What are you and idiot?" asked Kouryuu rhetorically

"No I'm no-"

"That was a rhetorical question stupid"

"Grr"

"DON"T CALL SASUKE-KUN STUPID YOU MIDGET"

"Really were a team…I mean come on"

"This is pointless Kouryuu"

"Well I can't help it if its against my moral to hurt the mental disabled when they have no idea what their doing, Hanabi-chan"

"That's it prepare yourself for the asskicking of a life time you Teme"

"YEA YOU'GONNA GET IT NOW! GO SASUKE-KUN SHOW THEM WHY YOU'RE THE HERO THAT KLLED THE DEMON"

"Very well, Come" said Kouryuu while walking out onto the middle of the field and giving Kakashi no time to object

"The Uchiha is going to lose" Hanabi said in a monotone

"Yeah right like Sasuke would lose to a loser" Sakura shot back angrily thinking no one could best 'Her' Sasuke-kun

"He bested me in a taijutsu match" said Hanabi in the same tone as before

"Wow that quite a feat" said Kakashi in amazement a the though of some one besting a Hyuga in a pure taijutsu match

"So he beat you what the big deal" said Sakura not really knowing that Hanabi was the third most proficient person in the standard Juken as well as the heir to the Hyuga clan

"Considering I'm one of the best Juken users there are it is quite a feat and as well I have the Byakugan which and see through object and the chakra path ways and as well as 360 degrees around me…" Hanabi said the fact

"…I would say that's pretty good" continued Kakashi

Sasuke really didn't care to what they had to say he was going to kick this loser's ass then show him who's the real dobe…I mean really he's the 'last' of a noble clan there is no way he could lose

"Yo dobe I'm ready when you are" called out Kouryuu turning Sasuke tactics against him while Sasuke just charged forward Sharingan blazing

"Useless" said Kouryuu as he dodged Sasuke's senseless barrages of kunais and fists

Kouryuu was just getting irritated at Sasuke's lack of finesse of taijutsu and lack of tactics so he decided to end this early as he did a warp step behind Sasuke and with a quick chop Kouryuu sent him of into La-la Land

"Well that was pointless" said Kouryuu

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN YOU FUCKEN TINY ASS MIDGET OF HELL" an enraged Sakura shouted as went to bop her new teammate on the back of the head like she did to the Naruto of Old…a habit she still hasn't grown out of

As Sakura charged to defend her 'Sasuke-Kun's' honor but before she could even get in striking range of the newly dubbed 'tiny ass midget of hell' she got backhanded like and ugly 2 yen whore that wouldn't take no for an answer…which was quite fitting

"You touch me and I'll retaliate" stated Kouryuu and then walked off with Hanabi to celebrate his impromptu victory.

Later that Night

Kouryuu was currently drunk as he accidentally chugged downs one of the Hyuga's most potent sakes which was laced with a powerful mind-numbing potion…it help the Hyuga's deal with their weddings. While you ask why he did something so horribly stupid in a house where the three of it most powerful member were trying to get you hitched to their Daughter/Cousin well it was because prior to drinking he accidentally ate a spoon full of curry…but not just any curry the 'Curry of Life' that Rock Lee dropped off to help his teammate 'BLOOM IN THE FIRES OF SPRINGTIME YOUTH'. Which eventually lead Kouryuu to run around the Hyuga complex like a chicken without its head while spitting fire looking for the nearest cold liquid to quench his 'FIRES OF YOUTH'…and now you know what happened. But right now you maybe asking yourself 'Where's Hanabi?' well after dying of laughter at the fire-spitting red faced Kouryuu she saw what he was chugging down she decided to within reasonable limits to take fully advantage to a drugged 'Future Husband'…its not that he has his sights on any other girl besides her, right? This had led Hanabi to unexpected fall asleep in his lap while leaning against him…but she was just to damn comfortable she couldn't help it. Which in turn led Hiashi and Neji decided to also take advantage of the situation and use it in their favor…for the well-being of the clan of course and not just to satisfy their own needs of having a powerful intelligent boy of which they may converse with on an equal level.

"Kouryuu-kun would you mind if you had to live here?" asked Hiashi

"Noost astall ivould lovvee iitts (Not at all I would love it)" Kouryuu's slurred voice came out

"Then would you mind marrying Hanabi-chan" Neji asked Naruto

"Ive loodee tooo (I'd love to)" his slurred voice answered the question

"Then sigh here" said Hiashi producing a scroll out of his robes and handed it to Kouryuu who some how wrote his name on it incredibly neat defying all the laws of being so intoxicated that you actually have no idea who you are

"OK now head to bed you'll need it in the morning" said Hiashi to Kouryuu who just nodded and after some help from Neji he manage to get Kouryuu and Hanabi to her room and lay them on the futon. Where they left the two 'betrothed' in each other's 'loving embrace' with snicker's they left the room but exploded into a full blown laughter as son as they got a far enough distance away to not wake them up.

The Next Morning

The day started off sunny and bright allowing rays of the ever exuberant sun to elicit simultaneous groans both Kouryuu and Hanabi were sleeping together WITH THEIR CLOTHES ON Kouryuu had his right arm around the small of her back while Hanabi laid her head against his chest and both her arms hung loose around Kouryuu's neck. It wasn't until ten minutes after they woke up they noticed they predicament and with speed to rival that of the Flying Thunder god technique of the Yondaime Hokage they separated themselves from each other and were on the opposite sides of the room blushing crimson in silence

"What are you doing here?" asked a red shy Hyuga

"I don't know" said and equally red Silver haired boy then after a couple more minutes of an uncomfortable silence until a Branch member knocked on the door and informed them that breakfast would commence in ten minutes. Still left in an deafening silence s the robotically left the room and head to ward the dining room while being crimson red and the occasional glace at one another. Upon arrival they noticed that the whole Hyuga council was their for some unfathomable reason they could not put their finger on but it still sent shivers up their spines but for completely different reason, one in happiness and the other in the category of 'I think I just shit my pant's' nervousness…Its not like they did anything stupid last night.

"Welcome, please have a seat and eat" an elderly Hyuga said to the youngsters

"Thank you" the two youngsters said together as the to started to munch on the wonderfully prepared food in front of them

"You're probably wondering why you were together in the same room last night" said a female Hyuga and seeing them both nod Hiashi decided to step in and get straight to the point

"Well it is because you both are getting married and we have the contract that had both Kouryuu's signature and mine" said Hiashi while showing them the scroll making them both choke and cough on their food stilling it across the room. Lucky the elders just smirked and each performed a miniature Kaiten to divert the half chewed projectiles head toward them.

Meanwhile Kouryuu just fainted right after Hanabi and it was less than a second ago they were told they were getting married and their brains couldn't handle it so they immediately shut down and both fell to the floor wordlessly and then both were returned to Hanabi's room where they would rest again until they woke up. Neither of them had been expecting that Hanabi fell asleep against Kouryuu before that while Kouryuu couldn't remember that having been piss drunk they couldn't believe this happen but when they thought about it really did seem as bad as it sound seeing as they were already close friends and this would only spark a new adventure.

Rookies Ages:

Uchiha Sasuke- 12

Haruno Sakura- 12

Hyuga Hinata- 12

Aburame Shino- 12

Inuzuka Kiba- 12

Nara Shikamaru- 12

Yamanaka Ino- 12

Akimichi Choji- 12

Hyuga Neji- 13

Rock Lee- 13

Tenten- 13

Temari- 15

Kankuro- 14

Gaara- 12

Naruto/Kouryuu- 9

Hyuga Hanabi- 9

Here is the semi-rewritten Prologue of "Shattered Realities" tell me what ya think and expect the second one to follow soon after this one.

Meanings:

Suukoujutsu: Hyakuman Shishou no jutsu – Forbidden Jutsu: One Million Deaths Technique – a Forbidden finishing taijutsu move which is basically a Superpower-ed kick to the groin launching them into the atmosphere letting them drop from a very high point in the air

----Seals: none

Katon: Shibari Kaijin no jutsu – Fire Release: Binding Ash Technique – a A-rank supplementary fire justu that is mainly used as a defense of super heated ash created by near by trees to stall enemies while a more powerful Jutsu is prepared

----Seals: Ryuu, Tora, Hebi, Nezumi, Tora,Tori, Uma, Tora

REVIEW!

Later- Kaishi


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I can hope…sigh

SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER QUARTERS ABOUT TO END TO MY TEAHCERS DECIDED TO GIVE A TEST EVERY DAY OF THE WEEK

There will me a three year time skip and Kouryuu's background will not be revealed but some of his powers will be … Kouryuu's true background will be revealed later on as it will play a major role

And the 13 years of Kouryuu's life when he was dumb I didn't count in the 100,000 years he lived because he wasn't supposed to exist

He's also still a virgin in a physical sense

Kouryuu to Hanabi "What are we gonna do"

Hanabi to Kouryuu "I dun no how bout we ask the author"

Kouryuu to Hanabi "Ok"

Kouryuu and Hanabi to Me "How can you do this to us"

Me to Hanabi and Kouryuu "Cuz I'm the author and what I say goes now get back in play the story is gonna start soon" –Pushes them back into the dressing room

---------Now On with the story---------

------------------------------------------------------------

Shattered Reality

Chapter Two: The Healing

"Naruto…why" Tsunade asked in her drunken stupor as slumped over her desk with a sake bottle in hand

"Why…why…why did you leave us?" she said again while taking a huge gulp of sake as Jiraiya came in

"Tsunade you have to stop this… this won't bring him back" the Gama-Sanin said grimly

"He'll come back…he promised" She said as tears rolled down her face "…He promised…" as she broke down in tears wrapping her arms around herself

Since Uzumaki Naruto's death His friends…no His family has never been the same they had all lost a piece of themselves a piece which was held by the golden haired wonder who with his iron will and determination have driven them to be who they are to day. They have each been affected in a great way as this person who's past been revealed to them on the very day of his death all of them had a new respect for the Blonde that carried the Kyubi and had not succumb to both its and the villages negative effect upon him, when they, his friends, would have been tempted to do so from the very beginning. Neji finally understood Naruto's word to him at the Chunin Exam finals as the caged bird seal was nothing compared to Naruto's seal that kept him caged to an eternity of pain and hatred. Gaara having been changed by the blonde's attitude as he had been defeated by him and told him his story and been inspired to become like the blonde one that went against the world to make a place where you belong. Shikamaru having been the leader of the Squad that was sent to retrieved the so called 'kidnapped' Sasuke from the Sound Five could not help feel as he was the cause of his blonde haired friend's death if thinking if he could only be a little better when he could not in the short time he have been with the blonde made Naruto one of his better friends next to Choji. Temari and Kankuro felt as if their savior had just been killed as this kid who had suffered the same fate as their younger brother, Gaara, but he had defied the fate dealt to him and became something better and then changed their brother into a better person. Tenten and Lee had lost a good friend and as Lee would say a "PRACTITIONER OF THE FIERY FLAMES OF YOUTH" he will to become the Hokage as well had shown them that being the best is not what matter it is who you become that matters. Hinata was surprisingly the least affected by his death as she followed the trail he left behind knowing that he would not want them to mourn for the loss but be happy with the memories they had and then renounced her title as heir to the clan then went under the tutelage of Tsunade. Kiba and Akamaru were driven by the death of the blonde to become stronger and started to train to be better to not let this happen again. Shino who had never really known the but then again never really hated the blonde could not help to feel as if he lost a friend without knowing the person as Naruto acknowledged him as a person and not as the 'Bug freak'. Choji had lost a good friend and a fellow 'Ramen Buddy' as Naruto left this world he wanted to be stronger so he worked for it like his blonde-haired friend as he worked hard on his clans moves so next time he would make a difference to save a friend. Ino have had her eye opened in a horrible way as she saw the bloody fox boy being carried by his sensei Kakashi back to the village having multiple cuts and as well two gapping hole on both sides of his chest she broke down at seeing the price that had to be paid in order to bring Sasuke back then she would want Sasuke back in the village and if she could she would take back everything she said about the blonde. Kakashi had failed yet again this time to protect his student from the very attack he created and knew he would not be added to the Memorial that held all the names of the most courageous shinobi. Kurenai and Asuma thought of Naruto as a good person that went out of his way to help those around him even at the cost of his own happiness and hadn't felt this way since the death of the Sandaime Hokage. Iruka, Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya had all lost a son and a brother the very day as the blonde that had gripped their hearts and brought so much happiness with him had died and with him the flame that ignited their lives Jiraiya's books dropped in popularity as they grew more solemn and grim, Tsunade was always drunk now trying to ease the pain of losing her third precious person to that damn necklace, and Iruka was now similar to Kakashi late if only by a few minutes to everything and spending his waking moments in the memories of the past. The Konohamaru Corps cried and cried even more than that of when they were at the Hokage funeral as they lost their 'boss', their best friend, their older brother. They had each met the new Naruto that was with them he had brightened their spirits a bit with the same enthusiasm the old one and seemed to make the pain of the old Naruto numb and go away as he took his place in away. The Konohamaru Corps, Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon were walking down the street when they bumped into Kouryuu while they would go to the Grave of Naruto with the rest of his friends to talk of good times.

"Yo" said Kouryuu to greet them

"Hey" came the sad greeting from them

"What's got you in the dumps?" asked Kouryuu

"Nothing see ya around" they said and then ran off to hurry to the grave.

------------------------------------------------------------

At the Grave of Naruto

The whole gang was there all talking and reminiscing about good times they had with the blonde using the funnier stories to lighten the mood with laughter but it was soon broken as Sasuke stepped up on the scene being followed by his every so loyal puppy, Sakura

"What do you want, Traitor?" called Ino with spite lacing each one of her word looking at her ex-crush and ex-best friend

"Humph" Sasuke huffed ignoring her showing what an ass his is…again Ironic because he has a duck's ass for a head

"What was that you pig" Sakura screeched her every blinding forehead turned a vibrant red literally advertising her emotions and utter stupidity

"Shut your mouth you dirty Traitors" said Neji rising from his seat on the ground activating his Byukugan

"Look I am here to erase the real traitor from this village so move out of the way" said Sasuke while moving his hand to his Kunai pouch while activating his Sharingan

"Leave you are only mad is because Naruto beat you and now you're getting back the only way you can when he can't fight back" said Shikamaru also rising to his feet and getting his hands into a farmillar position

"Yo dobe I think they want you to leave…there that simple enough for your tiny miniscule brain to undertand" said a voice behind Sasuke

"What did you say?" Sasuke seethed at his new teammate Kouryuu he was just as bad as the old one in his mind

"Yea I think you better leave before you get beat up again" called Hanabi who was standing right next to Kouryuu

"Humph" Sasuke said as he left while Sakura tailed him

"What brings you here Hanabi-sama?" asked Neji when the Bastard duo left

"Don't give me us that Bullshit Neji you know why were here you god damn bastard" shouted Kouryuu while everyone looked confused but Neji, Hanabi, and Kouryuu

"I don't know what you mean, cousin" said Neji faking innocence which failed badly 'cause I mean Hyuga Neji portraying feelings let alone innocence its like the universe flipped on itself

"You bastard I bet you purposely left me that curry so I would drink that stupid sake" Kouryuu once again shouted

"Ah… What's going on here?" asked Hinata confused haven't being present at the celebration that night as she was on a mission

"Neji and father some how got Kouryuu to sign a contract saying we would wed when we are of proper age" Hanabi sighed while holding her hand to her forehead

"WHAT!" then five seconds later came the delayed response which was so loud the Earth shook a couple of times

"I was drunk I didn't know what was happening" said Kouryuu quickly trying to show them it wasn't his fault

"Troublesome" Shikamaru having recovered said his trade mark response with a slight smile

"HOLY SHIT!" Hinata said in a very unlike Hinata-way which very much surprised everyone

The rest of the group was still in shock at the sudden revelation of the cold heiress being married to the new cheerful guy, Kouryuu, all they knew about both of them was that they were good friends due to an incident awhile back. Suddenly Hinata grabbed Kouryuu and started shaking him back and forth screaming "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" and "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" over and over again

"Hinata I don't think he can answer" said Kiba while pointing to the swirly-eyed Kouryuu in Hinata's grip

"Oh" she said while setting Kouryuu on his feet

"Whoa" he said before he started running around in circles and ran head first in to a tree while Hanabi just fainted at the sight of her usually shy, compassionate, gentle sister violently shake her 'fiancé' like a rag doll…it was sure sign of the apocalypse

"Umm…sorry" Hinata said shyly to the unconsious pair while everyone just sweat dropped

------------------------------------------------------------

A Couple Hours Later at the Hyuga Complex

"Ugh what the hell" said Kouryuu as he lifted himself from the futon while waking Hanabi who was once again sleeping next to him. But feeling a little more than a little drowsy and daze he accidentally tripped and landed on top of her still semi-asleep form automatically triggering her instinctually ingrained anti-pervert reflexes.

"PERVERT" she screamed while lashing out her hand to hit the blurry silver haired form of her '_would-be __**assaulter**_' hitting what she assumed was his cheek and sent him through a wall

"Wai-" he started but didn't have enough time to finish as he was sent through a wall twisting and turning like a rag doll

"What the hell are you doing standing over like that?" she asked while reaching for a mallet that was sudden next to her bed and looked surprisingly painful for just a regular big wooden mallet.

"Well?" she asked again this time standing over Naruto with the rather large wooden mallet and had a red aura glowing off of her but stopped when she noticed what was going on right in front of her

"What the Hell" said Kouryuu flinching waiting for the inevitable blow until he noticed that Hanabi hadn't sent him into outer space yet and saw her staring at something then noticed what she saw and said "Oh My God"

Hinata was one second leaning up against the wall talking to Kiba and the next thing she knew she had lost her jacket and was straddling him who had some how lost his shirt

"I'M BLIND!" screamed Kouryuu while he covered his eyes while Hanabi just dropped dead unconscious on to Kouryuu who then grabbed Hanabi and ran as if the devil were chasing him

"RUN…RUN FOR YOU LIVES THE APOCALYPSE IS HERE...AAAHHHHH!!!!" was the battle cry heard as Kouryuu ran

"What the Hell" was both Hinata and Kiba could only say before coming notice the intimate stance they were in before that separated blushing a red to make a chili pepper jealous

------------------------------------------------------------

Still a couple hours later Kouryuu was still running with Hanabi who had woken and joined him in running away from the scene that had seemed to shatter Hinata's innocent persona of all the is holy and sacred. Until they ran smack dab into Tsunade who was out on a sake run...I mean just out for a little stroll of fresh air and to see the well being of her village.

"Hey watch were you two are going" she said with a slightly irritated tone having been devoid of sake for the past hour

"Sorry" the both said getting ready to run again when a pair of hands grabbed them

"What are you running from?" asked a now curious Tsunade having seen them get ready to run again

"Something that should not be spoken of" they both said at the same time

"What was so bad?" she asked thinking it couldn't be to bad

"We saw Hinata sitting on top of a half naked Dog boy" said Naruto Kouryuu while burying his head in his hands and Hanabi did the same except shivering and moved closer to huddle next to Kouryuu

"HAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD! REALLY?" the Hokage said rather loudly as she dropped the pair and rolled on the ground laughing clutching her sides

"Wait till Shizune hears about this" she managed to say in between her bouts of laughter then grabbed the two and teleported them to her office having to hear the whole story to get some material to tease her apprentice about

Then a couple hours later having telling both the Hokage and Shizune the whole story who were cracking up the whole time they made a deal which was if they find any story like this one they would tell the Hokage and in return they would get paid as if it were a mission. Seeing as the two needed some sort of humor in their lives since the 'incident'.

------------------------------------------------------------

Kouryuu and Hanabi now were just walking he streets finally having calmed down about the whole Hinata-Kiba incident they decided to see a movie to try and make them forget the scene but on they way they ran into some trouble one that went by the name of Jiraiya. They had found the sannin outside of the hot springs looking through a peeking hole and the duo felt as if they should deliver some holy judgment which was Kouryuu 's 'Suukoujutsu: Hyakuman Shishou no jutsu' to send him into the air then combined with the Hanabi's 64 palms knocking him into the Hot springs. Jiraiya had only saw the perpetrators which took the form of Kouryuu and Hyuga Hanabi causing some extreme pain before throwing him into what he considered 'a tank filled with starving sharks' as they ripped him limb from limb before he took a devastating multiple kicks to the groin that in some diabolical way sent him into the Hokage's Bathroom where Tsunade was currently taking a shower. Hanabi and Kouryuu being satisfied that the pervert having been dealt with they proceeded to the theater to what a movie which Hanabi choose which was surprisingly a chick flick which Kouryuu had two options to do one was watch the movie with Hanabi and not be crippled or be crippled and be force to watch the movie then get tortured by Hanabi again afterwards. Kouryuu chose the first option.

'Great I have to watch a girly movie' Kouryuu thought sarcastically

'**Shut up I'm trying to watch the movie'** Kyubi said to Kouryuu mentally

'Crap not you too Yoko way would you want to watch a chick flick' he said mentally to the Kyubi (AN: Yoko is Kyubi's real name as the Kyubi no Yoko is his full title)

'**Well it's not so much as the movie but the rewards after the movie…"** Yoko said with a perverted giggle

'Like what?' Kouryuu asked

'**Like you getting laid…I mean come on you haven't had any for over a good couple millenniums and you are already getting married to her on top of that she likes you'** Yoko said finally

'YOU SICK BASTARD I'M 9 FOR GOD'S SAKE' Kouryuu screamed in his head

'**I'm not sick and you're not 9 you're older than me'** said Yoko back

'Fine but she's 9' Kouryuu shot back as he cut off the connection with Yoko

"Hey Kouryuu-kun you ok?" Hanabi asked worried as Kouryuu had been staring blankly for a couple minutes

"What?" Kouryuu said as he shook his head while he thought he heard her address him as 'Kouryuu -kun'

"I asked if you were okay you've been staring at the screen not blinking for a couple minutes" she said

"No what did you call me?" he asked she caught on what he meant and started to blush as she now couldn't formulate an answer

"Well Hanabi-CHAN the movie's over and you need to get home so come on" He said with a smirk when she couldn't answer and put a lot of emphasis on the 'Chan'

Kouryuu pulling Hanabi along by here hand and everything was going smoothly and when everything goes smoothly Sasuke and his puppy appears…look there he is now

"I see you're on a date with your fan girl" he said trying to rile up Kouryuu as he stepped in front of him

"At least I like girls you homo and she not my fan girl she my friend" Naruto said back as he stopped to face Sasuke or rather look up while the other looked down at each other…quite literally because Sasuke still has about a foot on Kouryuu

"SASUKE'S NOT GAY" screamed Sakura from her usual spot behind Sasuke

"Umm…yea…That's why I'm on a date with a girl, I'm also younger than him and He has never ever been seen with a girl before and rumor is he's always with a pink haired boy with a giant forehead" said Naruto

"But I'm the only one to have pink hair" Sakura said blankly

"I see" said Hanabi while trying not to crack up at the thought of people calling the giant forehead-ed flat chest-ed girl a boy

Then with out another word Naruto left pulling Hanabi along before laughing "Ha-ha that pink haired boy with the giant forehead was Sakura ha-ha" and Hanabi joined in laughing they leaned up against each other for support

When they stopped they hadn't stopped leaning against each other and they had seen their old sensei at the Academy, Iruka, eating ramen at Ichiraku's

"Hey Iruka-sensei" greet the duo leaning against each other

"Hey you two" then noticed they were quite close

"When did you to get together? And aren't you a little young?" asked Iruka

"What do you mean" asked Hanabi while Iruka just pointed to the close space between them and help up his pinky suddenly they caught on to his meaning at which they quickly separated from making Iruka laugh. Conversation sprouted easily between the trio as an hour passed quickly as they talked and they parted ways

"Iruka-sensei lets do this again" said Kouryuu while Iruka just agreed.

------------------------------------------------------------

Time skip

(aka meaning I'm just being to goddamn lazy to write all the useless detail of all that has happened)

Three years would pass as Kouryuu grew close to his old friends to replace his old self making it seem as if Uzumaki Naruto never disappeared but had just taken a new look and all as was peaceful for the three years as Oto went Quiet along with the Akatsuki. Kouryuu was currently walking trough town with his girlfriend Hyuga Hanabi the two finally got together about a month ago right after the Jonin Exams which both surprisingly took and passed. While Sasuke and Sakura were still genin due to the lack of teamwork and the rest of the group were Chunin except Neji and Shikamaru who were Jonins too and Gaara the Kazekage. When Kouryuu and Hanabi passed together they were quite surprise that two twelve year olds passed on their first try and were both now considered to be Prodigies as their record could only be matched by One Uchiha Itachi as both declined the role as Anbu. But one of the biggest accomplishments to date happened for the young Hyuga…she had developed her own version of the Juken much like her cousin and sister but unlike their she didn't have the mobility and flexibility of water or the ever strong and stable from of earth. She in fact did something completely with the help of Kouryuu she managed to turn the Juken into a full body weapon, no longer was she restricted to hitting the tenketsu with her hand but now able to do so with her feet, knees, elbows, and other body part. Kouryuu also gained a substantial amount of attention but his claim to fame to the villagers was the fact of one ability…the ability to mold and use raw chakra meaning to make his chakra tangible in various forms. But to bad that all good things must cume to an end and such today the Otogakure would attack with Iwa and Kumo sparking the official start of the Third Great Shinobi War.

"BOOOOOOOOOMMM" the explosion rang through the as wave after wave of Shinobi poured in through the hole flooding the village and in no time the duo found themselves surrounded by and assortment of Kumo, Iwa, and Oto Ninja. Kouryuu and Hanabi might be young but they were definitely skilled as they took care of the Ninjas fairly fast Hanabi used her form of the Juken to take out 20 of the ninjas surrounding them which her style used the whole body as a weapon not just the hands while Kouryuu made two claws of silver Chakra (think the claws that were used at the Valley at the End and the Fight with Sasuke except their silver) and was ripping bodies in half left and right needless to say Kouryuu was quite bloody and Hanabi was tried but kept on going after dealing the final strike to her opponent the two rushed to the Academy in hopes they could still help the children their. Iruka was currently fighting and holding off, doing surprisingly well, against 10 jonins who came to destroy the next generation of ninjas of leaf. Iruka was ready to drop dead on the spot but his will to protect his students drove him on as he continued to fight until finally after a luck blow he was sent thought an Academy wall knocking him out. The student had just seeing their sensei get batted through a wall and watching the 10 jonins start advancing on them with weapons in hand with a menacing look upon their faces…They were scared…no terrified… no their were down right pissing their pants because compared to them they were lambs in a slaughter they were about to lose hope until a giant silver claw ripped three of the jonins in half. Mystified by sudden attack that halted their would-be-killers some of the braver students, like Konohamaru, peeked their head outside to see to kids their age in jonin vest fighting them off on was dressed in silver and black garbs and had short spiky silver hair and eyes while the other had long black eye and milky white eyes and was dressed in a standard Kunoichi outfit.

"Kouryuu" whispered Konohamaru

"It's Kouryuu and Hanabi" Konohamaru called out to the others who immediately looked trough any opening they could find to see what was happening

"GO KOURYUU" and "GO HANABI" came the chants of the school kids as they cheered on their friends-turned-saviors

After the fight with the jonins had finish Kouryuu waved to the students behind him then took off again to help the rest of the village while Hanabi would stay behind and protect the Students who then showered her with praise on both her strength and feats she just pulled with her boyfriend. Kouryuu headed to find the head of the armies, the three Kages doing battle with Tsunade and Jiraiya who were losing so Kouryuu being who he is decide to give them a helping hand which none of the three enemy Kages hesitated to attack. Now the Battle was on more equal terms as Jiraiya took on his old team mate, Tsunade took on Takato the Tsuchikage, and Kouryuu took on Raido the Raikage each having a score to settle with their Opponents. The Iwa forces led by Takato took away Dan, Tsunade's fiancé, Orochimaru took away their Sensei, and the Raikage had tried to take away Kouryuu's girlfriend, Hanabi, and thus the grudge match began. Each separating with their respective opponents they moved at blinding speeds away from each other so there wouldn't be a chance that they would interfere with each other fights.

------------------------------------------------------------

Finally landing in abandon training field the Raikage, Raido and Kouryuu stared each other down assessing each other find who would first break in their physiologically battle. Both opponents were fierce looking in their own might as power literally leaked from the boy and the man the veins and rip-corded muscles showed them selves with every movement the man made. They continued their stare down until the lithe Raikage took it upon himself to speak first using the rather familiar method of berating you opponent into a reckless rage and inspire fear into enemies. But such a method wouldn't work on such a person as Kouryuu for what mortal could inspire fear into the _true_ leader of the Biju.

"So, _boy_, what could such weak person such as you hope to stand against a Kage?"

"You speak of such weakness in me but here you are with your forces and allies attacking one single village."

"You arrogant little shit don't start speaking of matter you have no understanding of."

"Understanding…_**UNDERSTANDING**_ there is no complication here you and your pitiful village are so weak it takes your major forces along with 2 other major villages to attack Us"

"Grrr.."

"What can't admit the truth?"

"Boy you will **DIE**" with that final scream the battle officially started with Raido launching a barrage of Kunai at Kouryuu

"Raiton: Rairyuugan no Jutsu" cried Raido launching a Lightning dragon out of his palm

"Doton: Moko Tsuga no Jutsu" came the retaliation as a tiger barring its fangs launched itself as the Dragon nullifying each others attacks with a deafening boom creating a field of smoke. Leaving the smoke to clear blown by the breeze the 2 opponents each in a taijutsu stance ready to battle like warriors rather then ninjas, for this now became a battle of honor and pride. Raido stood in aggressive stance both hands in front with his right arm fully extended and palm facing forward and his left hand pulled up close to his chest with a reverse grip on a kunai his left leg forward and his right leg back with both legs slightly crouched for a leap. Kouryuu on the other hand on a loose and feral stance of what looked to be tai chi, relaxed and poised at the same time, legs spread shoulder width on equal torso forward his right arm forward elbow bent and his hand into a tight claw the his arm was bent back with his left hand upward in the form of a loose half formed claw at his left waist. Their they stood un moving like statues unwilling to move from their spot, silence surrounding them until a leaf fell off a branch about 20 feet away from.

:**BOOM**: the two enemies disappeared from their spots only to reappear in the centerfield right fist meeting right palm sending shockwaves at the forces of the hits landing

------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru and Jiraiya landed on a familiar roof top the one where Orochimaru killed their sensei and had his arms sealed away. The serpentine man looked in distain at his opponent his ex-teammate, Jiraiya. The long white spiky haired man could only stare unflinchingly back at the man who was once his best friend…this time he would settle this fight.

"This sight is familiar isn't it…Jiraiya"

"Orochimaru this will be our final confrontation as the Sannin after this we will just be enemies…no more ties, no more holding back"

"_Holding Back_…Ha _you_ the dobe of our team dare think I even had friendship with you…You were a stepping stone nothing more KUKUKUKU"

"I see…then I should enlighten you on how far I have come since we have last met."

Jiraiya didn't even give Orochimaru to reply before leaping at the man with a perfect Resangan in his hand skimming Orochimaru's stomach but that alone was enough to send the man skidding back wards. Quickly summoning his Kusanagi no Tsurugi from his throat in time to black another Resangan from Jiraiya and landed a powerful kick to his midsection sending the toad summoner through a tree. Quick he stabbed his sword into the ground and started to for the seals of the Kuchiyose no jutsu and swiping blood from a shallow cut on his cheek

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Manda" was screamed before a large poof of smoke popped up

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Gamabunta" the same cry was said again not even a full second later as another large cloud of smoke accompanied the first.

"**So here we are again"**

"**Orochimaru I want 1000 sacrifices for this trouble you bring me"**

The large snake and toad said as the smoke cleared with their respective summoners on their heads. But as quick as it cleared the Snake and Toad met, Blade against Fangs, lock together Orochimaru and Jiraiya also clashed in midair striking once before push back to land on their summons' heads.

"Gamabunta Oil" yell the Toad Sannin

"**Gotcha"** yelled Gamabunta before splitting a large amount of oil from its mouth

"Katon: Gama Yuendan no Jutsu" yelled Jiraiya as he expelled a large amount of scorching hot flames that lit the oil on fire creating a rather large fireball that struck the snake and its Summoner making them screech.

------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and the large muscular Tsuchikage, Takato, met just outside of the Training Area 44 a.k.a. 'The Forest of Death' here it would seem that past events would also be put to sleep. Takato wasn't small by any means stand at about 8 feet tall and 3 feet wide he towering over the Hokage it seemed like the fight would be over in a second between the busty blonde and the Huge man of Muscle. But if you knew Tsunade you would know thatshe is one of the most physically strong people in the Shinobi Nations and it was rumored that the Tsuchikage was one of the very few to be able to match her strength…and now it would be put to the test.

"Well…Well…Well what do we have here? Tsunade of the Sannin, Slug Summoner, and Supposed the worlds strongest Women…I will enjoy killing you."

"Pft as if I would die at the hands of you."

"Oohh your fiancé said the sane thing before I put a hole through his stomach with one punch…hehehe"

"Grr…Teme…" :Fist clenches: "I'll kill you"

"Yes lets fight let me show you that you don't even compare with the might of which make up Takato the Pillar"

Tsunade having enough of talk decided to start of this brawl by punching the ground sending an earthquake in Takato's direction who counter back by send his own earthquake. The attacks nullified each other but made a deep chasm as they met leave the gaping hole between the mortal enemies. Staring at each other looking…_searching_ for a imaginary flaw in each others' strength, time slowed as each agonizing second turned to hours. Suddenly this it was Takato that took the offensive by leaping straight at Tsunade sending a right hook who promptly dodged by jumping and sent an ax kick back at her opponent. Takato jumped back as her heel connected with the ground sending up sharpels of rocks every where and leaving a crater in the ground. Separated once again they assessed each other once more before charging each other locking hand with each other. Fingers lace as they tried to force each other their knees in submission, nothing was said as the ground cracked beneath them cracked.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry but it's time to end this." Said the three Konohans unknowingly at the same time

"Now you will feel…" Jiraiya said as a Resangan formed

"…the great power…" Tsunade told Takato as she lifted him off the ground by his hands

"…of the will of Fire" stated Kouryuu cupping his hands at his side gathering a ball of silver chakra

"THIS IS THE END" All three yelled in unison as each launched their respective attacks. Jiraiya teleported behind Orochimaru and smashed his Resangan at the base of his spine sending him crashing into the ground plowing it with considerable force. Tsunade held Takato up vertically above her head before jumping up about 50 ft in the air before dropping and right before she hit the ground she slammed Takato down in a move resembling the Ura Renge. While Kouryuu sent a beam of pure silver chakra at Raido hitting him in the chest and blasting him through a couple hundred trees before he came to a stop in the form of begin imbedded as the base of the Hokage Monument.

"…and like the weaklings they are they run from the fire" all three said looking down each at their own fallen opponent who only had enough strength to send out the retreat signal and haul ass out of there.

------------------------------------------------------------

The three Konohans met up at the same place at were they departed arriving first Tsunade arrived followed quickly by Jiraiya and Kouryuu. The first two looking a little worse for wear but other than that they look perfectly fine and a whole lot satisfied while Kouryuu hardly even looked winded. Greeting each other with a smile all knowing the end results of each one of their own plights.

"Kouryuu-kun you are definitely quite the surprising one" Tsunade said with a proud tone looking at the young boy who withstood and defeated a Kage

"Indeed" said Jiraiya agreeing wholeheartedly with the assessment

"Thanks" said Kouryuu scratching his head sheepishly with that they parted ways as the day ended each having their own matters to attend.

------------------------------------------------------------

Later That Day

"Shizune please retrieve the rookie 9 teams" said Tsunade with a sigh into the intercom

"Alright" the reply came through the intercom

Then a couple minutes later the teams with their respective senseis came in well most of them any way Hanabi had to drag Kakashi in by his ear

"Now that your all here this meeting can being. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke have joined the enemy" she said with a cold tone

"Really?" asked Hanabi

"Wow I thought it was something serious" said Kouryuu while the others agreed

"Yes I came to tell you that if you see them they are to be immediately executed on the spot" said Tsunade

"Umm what about the Sharingan…the council won't let it go" said Kakashi

"Let me deal with the council" said Tsunade

"Yes the old farts will most definitely be like 'We must preserve the Sharingan for the good of Konoha'" said Jiraiya who appeared in the window and mocked a council member

"Yea they will" agreed Tsunade

"Ok you're dismissed" said the Hokage as they left the room

------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Day

Sakura was having a good day she and her Sasuke-kun just got a lot more power for joining up with Orochimaru and now she was on a mission with HER Sasuke-kun to DESTROY an annoying sliver haired midget and his ice cube whore she thought this was going to be easy…Boy was she wrong. Kouryuu and Hanabi were once again strolling down the street to the park hand-in-hand and were receiving smiles and waves of greetings on the way but wouldn't you know it everything was going smoothly and guess who just happened to come along

"DOBE" yelled Sasuke from his perch in a tree along the path way of the park

"OH MY FUCKING GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE YOU GAY STALKER" screamed Kouryuu who was tired of Sasuke popping up every time he was with Hanabi

"SHUT FU-" Sakura started only to get cut off by a Juken palm blast into a tree

"Kouryuu the mission" said Hanabi reminding her boyfriend of the words Tsunade said

"Oh yeah" said Kouryuu before he settled in a stance with his right arm extended in front of him his hand in a claw with his left hand grabbing his right wrist and his left leg slightly bent in front of him and his right leg behind him

Without a second thought Sasuke launched himself toward Kouryuu only to have him side step and bring his right hand in the shape of a claw across his back as he passed leaving five very long gashes across his back. But Kouryuu wasn't done there he followed up by teleporting in front of him then kneeing in the face sending him upward then was met with a axe kick to the face and was finally greeted by the ground. Hanabi was at the least angry…no just down right pissed off that Sakura…still was weaker than an infant it pissed off the Hyuga that one with a curse seal could be so weak…yes Sakura had a curse seal she had seen it with her Byakugan. Then things started to get really heated when Sasuke yelled to use the Curse seals Sasuke had a sickening purple chakra as black tribal flames crawled across his skin while Sakura unsurprisingly had a dark pink chakra surrounding her with cherry blossoms across he skin and you know what happened during the fight…They were still getting there asses beat it was like having and infant wield a sowing needle against the Yondaime Hokage their was no contest. Both feeling desperate they went to level two Sasuke's skin turned paler than before he now a black cross in between his eyes on his nose his hair turned a light blackish-blue and was now to the middle of his back while two hand-like wing sprouted from his back while Sakura skin turned a pale green her pink hair turned a darker shade as she had a black line going vertically over both eyes and the two bags framing her face grew longer and thinner until it reached her knees and be came some kind of antennae-like thing. But alas they were finally a match…for a blind, deaf, and crippled old man who has no limbs and has to be moved in a wheelchair. Kouryuu thought now they could at least provide a good fight with the activated curse seals but no they went from '_baby with a needle_' to a '_five year old with a butter knife_' on the danger scale.

"GOD DAMN HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU SO WEAK? I MEAN COME ON YOU HAVE A CURSE SEAL ACTIVATED AND I'M NOT EVEN WINDED" yelled Kouryuu pissed off

"You know what I'm not even going to fight you anymore this is so pitiful" said Kouryuu

"Hanabi lets go" said Kouryuu walking over to Hanabi as he grabbed her hand and pulled her along leaving a confused Uchiha and Haruno behind who were in shock that they were being blown off

"What the Fuck…." Said Sasuke while Sakura just nodded just as the rest of the rookie nine appeared with the 2 remaining sannin and they were about to obliterate them until Kouryuu voiced his opinion

"Leave them it's not even worth it" said Kouryuu with a sigh

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Hinata who was in a standard Juken stance

"There so weak I think that even Konohamaru could beat them" said Hanabi with a sigh and a hand to her head

"Ok well might as well as send 'em back" said Tsunade as she hit them both with a punch sending them back to the Sound village

"What was that for?" asked Jiraiya

"I was giving them a free ride back home" she said with a shrug while the other just face faulted at the comment then broke out laughing

"Now that's over who Hungry?" asked Tsunade after a couple moments of laughter as they headed toward a restaurant to chow down

------------------------------------------------------------

Kouryuu and Hanabi had finished eat their dinner with the others and decided to head back to the park along the way they noticed their friend followed them for reasons unbeknownst to them as they tried to hid and conceal their movements and sounds as they spied...and were undoubtedly failing I mean on a mission they were like the gods of stealth and now they trying to pass off hiding right next to them by standing behind a branch with some leaves

"25 ryou (25 ryou 25 USD …ok the currency if fake so lets just pretend its like this…great now lets move along) bet you they will kiss before they leave" said Tsunade who placed her bet

"Fine but I get one favor" said Jiraiya with a perverted giggle

"25 ryou they do" said Neji while sticking out 25 ryou

"Same" said Hinata doing the same as Neji

"I'm against it" said Kiba

"I am also against it" said Ino

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru while shaking his head

"Y-" started Lee but was knocked out when the Hokage gave him a chop to the back of the neck

"Ok now the bets have been placed and Lee knocked out the games can begin" said Tsunade

"WE CAN HEAR YOU" yelled the duo making everyone else sweat drop while they continued to walk away.

"…ok the bet still on but the pot is increased to 50 ryou and that they will kiss within the hour" claimed Tsunade while everyone readily agreed with the prospect

"…the losers have to comply with the winners will for the whole day" added Jiraiya to spice up the bet

"…but nothing permanent"

"…or cause bodily harm"

"or…etc." everyone added their two cents in to provide sufficient boundaries

Unknown to the wandering couple who had just went to enjoy the evening moon had bet placed on them with the most peculiar odds. Kouryuu had his arm slung over Hanabi's shoulders as they walked through the park encountering Konohamaru asking out his childhood friend, Moegi, which surprised Konohamaru and Moegi who were both blushing a deep crimson very much similar to when Kouryuu on his first "date" with Hanabi which was just a night out. But they each went back to their own business as they headed different way Konohamaru and Moegi went to try and catch a movie while they other two went to the lake that was illuminated by the orange setting sun as its reflecting light danced on the water. Sitting near the lake Hanabi slipped off her shinobi sandals and waded in the water who had a joyful smile upon her face.

"I love the water it some how always makes me happy" she said as she continued to walk along the edges as Kouryuu got up to join her slipping his hand in hers and left his shinobi boots right next to hers on the bank of the lake

"Then let's go" He said while focusing some chakra into the soles of his feet then stepped up on the surface of the lake pulling Hanabi up who followed his lead as they walked toward the center of the lake then Kouryuu sat down in the middle of it hovering ever so slightly above the water to not get his clothes wet as Hanabi took her usual seat in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs draped over his as he feet went into the water.

"I'm actually looking forward to marrying you" said Kouryuu after a couple of minutes of silence looking down

"As am I" She replied as she tilted her face upward to his face and slowly leaned up as Kouryuu brought is face downward till they were just seconds apart from...3…2…The group hidden in the background sucked in their breathes...1-"BOO!" 2 voices yelled as Ino and Hinata fainted with shock and the rest looked like ghost being as pale as they were

The group saw another copy of Hanabi and Kouryuu staring at them cracking up as they then hopped out of the forest back toward town while they saw the other pair still locked in a fierce kiss as they disappeared in a swirl of leaves leaving a confused group behind and were thinking 'How can we decide this one' or 'Damn I how do we know the losers'

Meanwhile upon top of Hokage Mountain when the duo had just finished laughing they started making out it was long and drawn out as the constantly probe and massages at the same time then it broke off into a tiny peck at the end very much unlike their first kiss…

------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback

A month after the Jonin Exams Kouryuu had a very influential talk with three certain Hyugas (AN: coughHiashicough…coughHinatacough…coughNejicough I'm sorry there was something in my throat) that who had so kindly "allowed" him to date their family member…well after a series of death threats that would promise pain with the likes beyond anything heard of before in the history of Existence. Kouryuu was currently in the process of trying not to pass out as he made his way agonizingly to Hanabi's room door to…I mean this is coming from a guy who lived aver long time…He reached he brought up his hand to knock when…

"Hello" an angelic voice cut through his thoughts

"H-he-h-hel-hell-hello-lo-o" he said while stuttering like a mad man and blushing like a drunkard who just left a liquor store that had a free all you can buy sale

"Hello" she said calmly

"Umm...umm…ah...um?" said Kouryuu uneasily as he suddenly lost his tongue

"Yes?" questioned Hanabi

"Well I was wondering if…" started Kouryuu who suddenly found his gaze on the floor

"Yeah?" she asked again while raising and eyebrow

"… If you would like to…" continued Kouryuu who snuck a glance at her face

"Yes?" she asked once more in slight hesitation

"…gooutwithme?" Kouryuu said the words as quickly as his mouth could produce and suddenly turned a deeper red that before

"What?" asked Hanabi who went red as Kouryuu as even though it was rush she heard everything clearly but thought she was just hallucinating

Taking a deep breath Kouryuu said once again but in a much slower tone "Will you go out with me?" but even after saying again didn't stop him from blushing again harder than before and with out another word Hanabi closed her door Kouryuu was about to cry and would if she hadn't yelled through the door saying "Pick me up in an hour" then Kouryuu being Kouryuu left the complex all quiet then once he was outside all of the Shinobi Nations went temporarily deaf from a shout of joy.

An hour later Kouryuu, was dressed in an unbuttoned navy blue collared shirt in some black slacks and some comfortable black casual shoes and his short silver spikes were covering his eyes partly as his forehead protector wasn't holding it up. He had approached the Gate of the Hyuga Complex while Hanabi was just being escorted out to meet him by a guard. Kouryuu couldn't help but to whistle a cat call as he saw Hanabi dressed in a Red with a Black line going down each side of the dress from the waist down and went down to her ankles wear she wore black high heels that were strapped around her leg up until the calves on he hands she wore black gloves that went to he elbows on her face she wore a bit of blush and red lipstick with two gold earrings.

"WOW" was all Kouryuu had to saw after his cat call

"W-w-what does it look bad?" she asked shy as this was her first date

With his hands up he said "No quite the contrary you look stunningly beautiful" Hanabi never having such a remark made about her before had just blushed a deep crimson

"Thanks" she mumbled while Kouryuu extended his arm to her as any gentleman would do she hen linked Arms with him

"Where are we going?" she asked a couple minutes

"I can't tell you as it would ruin the surprise" he answered her question as she thought of the possible places he could take her like five star restaurants but instead he led her to…ICHIRAKU'S!!!

"What the…" started Hanabi but was cut off by the owner, Teuchi

"Ah Kouryuu just on time here the package you wanted?" said Teuchi who passed Kouryuu a package wrapped in brown paper

"Kouryuu is that your Girlfriend?" asked Ayame who had just seen the duo

"You betcha" said Kouryuu in agreement while Hanabi just blushed

"Now get out of here and show that girl a good time" said Teuchi while pushing the new couple out of the Ramen Stand

Kouryuu now pulled Hanabi to another building one that had the Title of "Where The Stars Gaze" it was a pretty well know restaurant for having some of the best and newest cuisine cooked right in front of you in record time

"Kouryuu, you have been expected come in" said the Bouncer at the door as he allowed them entrance to the backstage room where you get personally served by the Cooks

"Thanks, Daiki" said Kouryuu to the Bouncer as they walked in then took a seat at a table on a slightly raised lever platform near closer to the podium

"Wow Kouryuu I didn't think you could get us in here" said Hanabi in amazement as he observed the crowd in the beautifully decorated room that resembled start twinkling in the night sky

"If you're surprised now wait until out meal begins" said Kouryuu with a smirk

"Now thank you everyone for coming tonight" said the announcer through a microphone as the crowd clapped as the lights went down and a spotlight shown on the man

"Please everyone we have a special guest here tonight please put your hands together for KOURYUU" said the Announcer then screamed the last part as the crowed went wild as the spot light searched for Kouryuu

"You're a chef here?" asked Hanabi in pure shock

"Yup" said Kouryuu as the Light shown on him and then He walked on the stage

"Yup before I begin I would like to introduce my Girlfriend, Hyuga Hanabi, and this showing I will personally dedicate to her for being with me" said Kouryuu Loudly in the microphone while the spotlight focused on a blushing Hanabi who received many shouts of joy and cat calls.

"Tonight I will be making a very simple dish but one of my favorite east to make and always taste good" gets tools out

"Its called Spaghetti with Lamb…not to complicated but its most definitely gets the job done" preps working station

"After all the most complex things are the Simple one" begins demonstration

During the whole thing Hanabi was in amazement as Kouryuu manipulated the dough with an experts ease as he twirled the dough in to strands of pasta. Then he moved over to a pot of red sauce made of tomatoes with smelled delicious as it aroma permeated the room as mouths watered. A short while after the oven went off, Kouryuu then open the door to reveal some golden crusted lamb that was dipped in bread crumbs and soaked in herbs with some soy sauce. As the noodles finished boiling he drained it then put it in a large Chinese-Style frying pan along it the veil and Tomato sauce. He mixed all three together in the pan by flipping it like fried rice and mixed it with a wooden spatula a bit then serve himself and Hanabi and sent a two clones to serve some of the Audience as he sent another tree clones to make another batch. Kouryuu went to join his Date who hadn't even touched her food yet as she started at Kouryuu in amazement who just smirked

"Thank you and Enjoy" Kouryuu said out loud to the crowd who applauded madly

"Wasn't expecting this?" Kouryuu asked already knowing the answer

Hanabi just shook her head as she said "NO!"

"Ok…Aren't you going to eat your food?" asked Kouryuu who motioned toward her food as she then took a small nibble which turned in to the a pretty big bites and before you knew it the meal was done

"Wow the was delicious" said Hanabi as she smiled at our young chef as they both finished their meals

"Yup" replied Kouryuu as they headed out but on the way Kouryuu got some money from the owner and was let out of the building.

Kouryuu teleported them to the Hokage Mountain where a blanket, which was laying on top of the Yondaime Hokage's head, and took a seat upon it gazing over a beautifully light Konoha in the shining moon light. Then soon enough they had both laid back and were now star gazing Hanabi's head was on Kouryuu's arm which was wrapped around her shoulders and Kouryuu had a hand behind his head as Hanabi's wrapped her arms around waist.

"I had a wonderful evening" said Hanabi was she pulled Kouryuu into a tight Embrace

"Yes I agree, Shall we do this more often then?" asked Kouryuu

"Definitely" she said immediately as they then teleported to the Hyuga Complex, more specifically Hanabi's room

Kouryuu and Hanabi laid down on the futon for a couple of minute before Kouryuu decided it was time to go as he got up from his stop and made his way to the door only to be met with a large fist the belonged to…HIASHI!

"What the hell, Father" asked Hanabi who was now under Kouryuu and blushing a very deep red as their faces were just centimeters apart

"Damn…" said Hiashi then muttered something in audible

"What" said Kouryuu both having not moved since they got in the awkward position

"Well since you two didn't have any intimate contact the Marriage Contract is now vo-" Hiashi was cut off my the sound of a wall breaking…More specifically Neji's room which was above Hanabi's. Neji was one moment sitting on his bed and the next his floor was breaking and he landed on something soft, lumpy, and…IT WAS MOVING. He looked down to see he was sitting on Kouryuu, who had his face and body pressed hard against…HANABI! With that Neji shot up off the two of them and turned to Hiashi who was doing a dance chanting "YES" over and over again. Kouryuu as soon as he felt Neji off of him he was up and on the other side of the room from Hanabi who had a big red blush across her face and was unconscious. Kouryuu was then ready to jet out of the Hyuga Complex when Hiashi pulled his head toward the Marriage Contract with a magnifying glass held up to see some tiny print in between the visible words of the contract show the rules and regulations as well as another part to the whole document.

"As of Sub article 23 of Paragraph 1032 line 53974 after the signer of the Contract has any Intimate contact, such as Kissing and thing beyond that, with the supposed bride they are, by Konoha Law and by Hyuga Clan rules, Married in the official Documents and Furthermore Age is regardless" Quoted Hiashi as he rolled up the scroll while Kouryuu just fainted

End of Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------

Kouryuu just chuckled at the memory as he noticed the his "wife" had fallen asleep against him and he was feeling pretty drowsy himself so with a quick teleportation he was back at the Hyuga Complex but something was wrong…Very Wrong. The whole aura of the Hyuga clan House once was brimming white and holy was now tainted perversely with black and purple completely eliminating the regal feeling that once was their. Cautiously entering the building looking around carefully for anything out of place and any signs of danger until…

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE" Kouryuu yelled waking up Hanabi and they both stared at an evil that would scar them for life and evil they would soon have to fight it was…

"OH MY DEAR FUCKING GOD" yelled Hanabi looking at he evil that was before her eyes

The sight they saw before them was horrible…No it was evil in its most tainted form…No it was worse than Orochimaru coming to molest you at night…It was…It was…Dear Lord I can't say it is was so evil...

Hiashi was very, very, very, very, very drunk in a corner making out with a male teddy bear while Akamaru humped it from behind then Hinata and Tenten were in skin tight leather 'Mistress' Suits rubbing against each other with Neji and Kiba chained to a wall in there boxers with a certain male appendage forming a tent while I don't know how but they found some white sticky substance coating the a lot of the floors…and the walls…and the ceiling. So in order to try and preserve their sanity they did what they always did they ran in circle around Konoha like chickens with their heads cut off and screaming like no tomorrow and the speed they were traveling at would but Maito Gai to shame even if he opened all 8 celestial gate and them some.

"LOOK THEIR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY GAI-SENSEI WE MUST TRAIN WITH THEM" yelled Lee

"I AGRRE MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WE MUST JOIN AN LET OUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURST" yelled Gai back as they ran toward each other waves appeared and the sun started to magically set

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE" they yelled each others name as they embraced making Kouryuu and Hanabi scream louder and run faster…If that was possible.

But the descending spiral of terror only continued to get worse as the screaming pair for some ungodly reason ran in to Orochimaru and Kabuto…naked…with Kabuto being bent over and Orochimaru behind him. Kouryuu and Hanabi being scarred mentally for life just a couple minutes ago just seemed to have their minds shattered as some unknown force forced them to witness these horrific…things. But by some luck a swirl of red chakra wrapped around Kouryuu and Hanabi teleporting them away from the two possible child molesters that were advancing on them. For the next couple of days Hanabi and Kouryuu would disappear only to be found in a cave by Kakashi they were holding each other rocking back and forth muttering "We'll be good please don't hurt us" or "Make it stop for the love of Kami make it stop" over and over again. They are only sane once again due to Tsunade and Inochi Yamanaka who both played a key part in repairing their mentally shattered minds but in turn saw just the barest of glimpses of the horrors they have witnessed and the events that did the damage. Needless to say they themselves weren't very sane afterwards the only thing that let them keep their sanity was years of experience on the battlefield but that was just barely. The two were actually had a large amount of respect for the two who could manage to receive the full brunt of the mental assault and still not commit suicide.

"This incident twill be classified as a double SS- Class secret no one outside of this room must never know on what has transpired, Am I Clear?" said Tsunade

"Agreed"

"Yup"

"Yes Hokage-sama"

"…and now it will take some godly amount of counseling to return these to their former selves…who wants first shift?"

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanings:

Suukoujutsu: Hyakuman Shishou no jutsu – Forbidden Jutsu: One Million Deaths Technique – a Forbidden finishing taijutsu move which is basically a Superpower-ed kick to the groin launching them into the atmosphere letting them drop from a very high point in the air

----Seals: none

Raiton: Rairyuugan no Jutsu – Lightning Release: Lightning Dragon Blast Technique – An A-rank offensive lightning based jutsu that requires very fine chakra control or this attack would be a double-edge sword as the lightning would also shock the user but if done correctly then the results would be devastating. The attack its self like its names sake takes the form of a dragon made of millions of volts of lightning and charges the opponent but being made of lightning also it to chain attack enemies en masse by letting the lightning hop from body to body.

----Seals: Tori Tora Ryuu O-ushi O-hitsuji Uma Saru

Doton: Moko Tsuga no Jutsu – Earth Release: Fierce Tiger Piercing Fang Technique - An S-rank offensive earth jutsu that is extremely taxing on the chakra reserves and chakra control. The technique forms a huge tiger of earth baring razor sharp and claws of earth with a density and hardness of diamonds and they rip apart your enemies.

----Seals:Tora Ryuu Inu Uma O-hitsuji Nezumi Tora Saru Tora

Katon: Gama Yurndan no Jutsu – Fire Release: Toad Oil Cannon Technique – An A-rank supplementary fire jutsu that can only be used in conjunction with Gamabunta. The Jutsu it self if fairly simple Gamabunta expels a large abount of oil from his mouth while the summoner uses any type of fire jutsu to light if aflame

Seals: varies from fire jutsu to fire jutsu

------------------------------------------------------------

What happens next will Kouryuu and Hanabi still be able to function in society? Will Sasuke and Sakura get any stronger? Will Orochimaru finally stop trying to Molest little kids? And What of the Third Shinobi War? To Have your answers tune in next time to DBZ…er I mean Shattered Reality…

Now the official end of this chapter aren't you all sad. But fear not for a new chapter will come out soon.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

UNTIL NEXT TIME,

Kaishi


	3. Author's Note

Auther's Note:

I'm not really Happy with my writing here so it will be on Hold until I get more into my other story Lost in the Hourglass. Don't worry I'm not abandoning it I'm just putting off as a side project for now.

But when I start to re-posting new chapters for these stories I redue most of the beginning chapters mostly due to the crappy grammer and the way I presented it.

I'll leave it the stories;

Shattered Reality

The End of Shinobi

I did...WHAT!?

-up because it wouldn't be fair to the actually people who like reading it.

Thanks for Reading,

Kaishi no Kokuei


End file.
